Master Malkor Is Angered that the 2016 Olympics Went To Rio
Master Malkor is angered that the 2016 Summer Olympics were awarded to Rio de Janiero! He wanted the 2016 Olympics to come and confirm to Chicago, not Rio! He was so angry that he, Megamo, Satan, Diana Holo, Jeem Modeem, Deathsaurus, KOMPLEX, Toad Air Marshall, Overlord of Spiral Zone, Megatron, El Tripaseca, and the other villains attempted to attack the Heroes Alliance Base and The Decepticons decided to abduct Jose Carioca in hostage by immortality and begin brainwashing & torturing him from Rio authorities, As they evidently abducting one of Brazil's famous pop cultural superstars!(which that included'': Monica's Gang, Prisicila from Tv Colosso, The Cast of Castelo Ra-Tim Bum, The Students from Cero en Conducta, Xuxa, Garibaldo, Casseta & Planeta, Didi, Dede, Mussum, and Zacarias from Os Trapalhoes, The whole cast of Sai de Baixo, El Chapatin, Mederi, Cadore, Pathy from Pathy te que Pariu/Galo Frito, Chuck Billy 'n' Folks, Gui & Estopa, and Mrs. Benta and her children with Viscount the Corncob'') And mostly likely Fuleco (who wasn't abducted by The Decepticons and survived one it's imminent dangers during the Jose Carioca's abduction siege) is the only one who knows what's going on and determines to report the evidence to Optimus Prime for speculations. Vinicius and Tom try and find shelter in the city until they are saved by International Rescue. How can Rio survive? So the villains attacked the Heroes Alliance base! The only one to stop this threat from coming to Rio is Stampy, the only Maximal to transform into a rabbit. Story *Master Malkor: "Let me see... Let's hope if Chicago wins...!" *Man on Television: "I will award the games to.. Rio de Janiero!" *Master Malkor: (angry) "No!" *Master Xandred: "What is it now?!" *Master Malkor: "Chicago did not win... Assemble everyone! Including Megamo-sama! Yes, He'll know what to do!" (Meanwhile, in the Heroes Alliance Base...) *Isaac the Earth Adept: "Wow! A rabbit that transforms into a robot!" *Serena: "Why not call him Stampy?" *Isaac the Earth Adept: "Yeah, that's a good name..." *Optimus Prime: "He's already named that." *Serena: "But he's so cute!" *Bucky O'Hare: "He transforms into a bunny!" *Optimus Prime; "Yes, Bucky." *Chiro: "Of course, he is a rabbit after all. Or a..." *All: "Maximal?" *Captain Simian: "Yes, he is...!" *Adam: "We need the power of Greyskull to make him speak. He is mute now. Speak, Stampy..." *Stampy: "I was at Cybertron one day... And I fell during construction of Iacon into another dimension because of Strika, my jealous aunt. At your planet Earth, I scanned a rabbit and transformed into it so that I would escape from Strika!" (Meanwhile, in Castle Malkor...) *Master Malkor: "Assemble my Dalek Decepticons!" *Overlord of Spiral Zone: "At once, my lord!" *Grimlord: "Here they come, Master Malkor!" *El Tripaseca: "This can be more exciting Royalty!" *Strika: "King Megamo is on his way, Master Malkor!" *Master Malkor: "Ohh... so be it... Revenge on Rio!" *All: "Revenge on Rio!" (Meanwhile, in Rio de Janiero...) *Jose Carioca: "What a nice day... huh? It's Malkor, one of Megamo's men! Run for your lives!" *Master Malkor: "Capture him, Wayne Cramp! You and Diana Holo stay in Rio while we attack the Heroes Alliance base." *Wayne Cramp: "With pleasure, your highness!" *Diana Holo: "There he is! Don't let him get away, Wayne Cramp!" *El Tripaseca: "Yeah we'll abduct Jose Carioca with the right coordinates and it's dinner time for this loser!" *Master Malkor: "Good thinking, El Tripaseca!" *Wrath-Amon: "Will we desssssstroy the base, then?" *Shendu: "Intrude the base?" *Darth Vader: "Let's do it!" *Chucky: "Attack the base!" (Emergency!) *Optimus Prime: "Emergency! Heroes Alliance, Transform and Roll Out!" *Red Ranger; "It's Morphin' Time!" *Agumon: "Digivolve!" *Spider-Man: "Transform!" *Toaster: "Everone! Follow me!" *All: "Right!" *Optimus Prime: (in vehicle mode) "Right!" (In Rio...) *Diana Holo: "Gotcha surrounded, huh?" *Wayne Cramp: "There's no escape from us!" (both laugh evilly) *Optimus Prime: "Stop where you are!" *Jose Carioca: "Optimus! Why have you come to rescue me? Mmmph!" (captured by Diana Holo) *Optimus Prime: "Oh no!" *He-Man: "Uh-Oh!" *Popeye: "Oh me gosh!" *El Chapulin Colorado: "Nobody panic I didn't set this piece of garbage up!" *Fuleco: "How can I survive all this?" (Meanwhile, back at the base...) *Master Malkor: "Attack the base!" *Baron Dark: "You will no longer be here, Heroes Alliance Base!" (evil laugh) *Megatron: (evil laugh) "Succumb!" *Queen Beryl: "There's no-one to save you now!" (Inside the base...) *Stampy: "The base is under attack! Stampy, Maximize! Well, I must go!" (Outside the base...) *Master Malkor: "Hahahaha! Nothing can-" *Stampy: "Stop!" *All Villains: "Huh?" *Stampy: "You are not going anywhere!" *Master Malkor: "What a cute little-" (Stampy bites Malkor's finger) *Master Malkor: "Gaaah!" *Stampy: "Remember, monsters, rabbits such as me can be harmful to you. Maximize!" (Transforms into robot mode) *Bizarro: "You indeed rabbit. But you die here! And me got the firepower against you!" (Stampy dodges attack and kicks Bizarro's face) *Master Malkor: "Bizarro!" *Megatron: "Have you brainwashed Jose yet?" *Wayne Cramp: "Not ready, Megatron." *Diana Holo: "This zombimizer will brainwash him into an unintelligent wereparrot." *Megatron: "Good!" *KOMPLEX: "That fool retreated to Rio!" *Megatron: "Let's go, now!" *Superboy-Prime: "Up, away, and destroy!" *All Villains: (shouting and laughing indistinctly) (Meanwhile, back in Rio...) *Diver: "Huh? Stampy, you came!" *Stampy: "Megamo's coming, Diver! Evacuate the Population!" *Diver: "At once! Diver, Maximize!" (transforms from frog mode to robot mode) *Isaac the Earth Adept: "Here they come. Megamo and his men." *Sailor Moon: "Moon Prism Power..." *Chun-Li: "Let's go, Serena!" *Sailor Moon: "Right!" *Diver: (transforms into frog mode) "Maximize! Well, I've evacuated every single man, woman, and child from Rio." *Stampy: "Well done, Diver! Optimus Prime would be very proud of you! Oh no!" *Diver: "What is it?" *Stampy: "Look! Megamo!" *Megamo: (angry) "ATTACK!" *All Villains: (shouting indistinctly) *Diver and Stampy: "Megamo!" *Optimus Prime: "There it is!" (smashes brainwasher) *Jose Carioca: "Thank you, Optimus. You've saved my life. Ah..." *Master Malkor: "Attack!" *Master Xandred: (angry) "And enslave the city!" *El Tripaseca: "Stick 'em up or else the olympic games are cancelled!" (puts out his pistol out of pocket) *Optimus Prime: "Oh no! It's Master Megamo and his men! We have to stop them, right? *Xandir the Spellcaster: "Yes, Optimus." *Jose Carioca: "Hurry! Or we shall be too late!" *Xandir the Spellcaster: "No Need for Hesitations, We'll take from here now Jose" *Stampy: "This is the..." (gasps to see statues) *Diver: "What is it?" *Stampy: "Look!" *Optimus Prime: "Oh... The Mascot Resistance have been transformed into statues. And if we touch them, their color will fade." *Master Malkor: "That's right, super-fools. Their colors will fade once you touch them!" *Optimus Prime: "And what?" *El Tripaseca: "By the way Master Malkor, you forgot how you'll get the idea if you could try to elaborate your ass!" *Master Malkor: "And nothing." (fades away to retreat with the other villains) *Stampy: "Grrr. Darn it! We almost had them!!" (Back at the base, which is under repair...) *Optimus Prime; "And, as a reward, Maximal Stampy, you saved Rio, and I give you this medal." (all applaused) *Chiro: "Well done for saving Rio." (Back at Castle Megamo...) *Master Malkor: "I'm so sorry King Megamo-sama!" (lightning strikes from Megamo's eyes) *Megamo: "I hate that city! Admiral Master Malkor, prepare my ship!" *Master Malkor: "At once, your excellency! Your majesty! Sire!" *Strika: "Those fools got away with it this time..." Category:Heroes Alliance Category:2016 Summer Olympic Games Category:Fanfiction